


Snowed in with a Vampire

by piscesmuse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Creampie, M/M, Use condoms guys, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesmuse/pseuds/piscesmuse
Summary: Jisung and Seungmin are stuck in their apartment during a snowstorm.  Jisung finds out Seungmin's secret.  Then they fuck.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Snowed in with a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy x

"Why don't you just go hunt? It's not like you're going to die. Aren't you impervious to things?" Jisung asked. Seungmin's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Impervious to freezing, Jisung?" Seungmin blinked in confusion. "How is me sucking blood to live supposed to help me if I'm frozen in a block of ice like Captain America? Are you going to unthaw me in 70 years?"

"What a nerdy reference," Jisung commented.

"I only know that reference because of you!" Seungmin exclaimed, eyes waving in exasperation.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. God, what is your problem?" Jisung said. "I already said you could drink from me. Why won't you just do that? I swear, I won't make it weird bro."

Seungmin stayed quiet, averted his eyes from Jisung's casual gaze. It's not like he wouldn't love to taste Jisung again. He's been thinking about it since Jisung got in that bar fight and got his cheek cut. While cleaning Jisung up at home, Seungmin swiped his thumb across the gash and tasted Jisung's blood, tart and refreshing like lemonade on a hot summer day. There's just one problem that could make things awkward.

"The way I see it, you have two options: take your ass into the storm and turn into a block of ice, or you can just drink my blood. Unless you think you'll kill me in which case I promise to slap the shit out of you as soon as-"

"Drinking your blood is going to make you horny," Seungmin mumbled. Jisung stared at him blankly, so Seungmin elaborated. "Something in vampire saliva interacts with your nervous system or something? I don't know, I didn't take vampire biology!" Seungmin threw his hands up. "My point is, if I drink your blood, we are having sex."

Jisung sputtered at the last statement and Seungmin chose to ignore that Jisung was already chubbing up in his boxers.

"Don't you think that you're assuming too much?" Jisung replied, blush high on his cheekbones. "Even if I  _ did _ get horny, that doesn't mean I'd have sex with you!"

"Okay, I wasn't going to say anything about it but, you just found out I'm a vampire."

"Yeah, we've covered that! Snowed in, stuck inside, you're starving. That's why I offered you my blood," Jisung replied, obviously exasperated.

"That means I don't sleep," Seungmin started slowly for comprehension. Slowly the look of annoyance began to slip off of Jisung's face. "And my hearing is really good. So I know sometimes at night when you-"

"Okay! Okay... got it," Jisung cut Seungmin off, realizing what was said. "S-Still, that doesn't mean I'd actually have sex with you," Jisung said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Right. I mean, I can't take your free will. I'm just saying that if you sit in my lap, let me drink your blood, and start whining and moaning like I hear you do when you're alone in your room, I am going to attempt to plow you through the couch," Seungmin retorted. Seungmin watched as Jisung's mouth ran dry. Jisung's squeezed his thighs together, knees turning inward as he struggled to pull the hem of his shirt down over the clear bulge in his boxers.

"Is that a vampire thing?" Jisung asked, timidly. "Like you'll taste your blood and you won't be able to help yourself?"

"No. It's a 'you're hot and I've been trying to think of an excuse to plow you for two months now' thing," Seungmin replied. "But I need consent."

"Yes," Jisung responded immediately.

"Horny ass human. I didn't even ask yet."

He walked past Jisung and sat on the couch. With one hand, Seungmin patted his lap in invitation. Jisung shuffled forward to climb onto his roommate's lap, gingerly resting on Seungmin's knees. Still, he was attempting to cover himself.

"You don't have to do this," Seungmin said. Jisung rolled his eyes.

"You know I want this. Shut up." Jisung said.

"Then come closer, unless you're scared." Seungmin's eyebrow quirked up. Jisung began to shuffle forward only for Seungmin's hands to grip his waist and pull him closer. He leaned forward, nuzzling Jisung's neck along the prominent vein. Seungmin's mouth watered at the smell of Jisung's blood so close again. Jisung's hips ground down onto Seungmin, whining at the contact.

"Do something," Jisung grumbled. Seungmin chuckled softly.

"You're this horny and I haven't even started feeding yet," Seungmin said.

"I can feel that you're hard, too. Don't make fun of me."

Seungmin sank his canines into Jisung's skin, puncturing the vein and groaning when the blood spurted into his mouth, sweet, tangy, and life-saving. Jisung's responding moan as he squirmed in Seungmin's hold was loud, just like Seungmin knew it would be. He tangled his long fingers into Jisung's dark locks, using his hold to keep Jisung close.

Every suck of Jisung's blood had Jisung rolling his hips down, pre-cum leaking into his boxers. His mouth hung open as pitchy moans began to fall from his lips. Jisung's hands scrambled for something to hold onto, one landing on Seungmin's forearm where Seungmin was holding his head, and the other clutching Seungmin's wrinkled shirt in his balled up fingers.

"God!" Jisung moaned, drawn-out as his eyes flutter closed. "Why does it feel so good? When do we get to the pounding me part?" Jisung whined. Seungmin leaned back and looked up at Jisung above him. His eyes were faintly glowing red. His lips, normally a soft pink, were stained red with Jisung's blood. Seungmin's tongue came out to lick around his mouth, smearing the blood down his chin more than he was cleaning his face. "You look so hot like this," Jisung whispered.

"Got a thing for vampires, Jisung?" Seungmin smiled, showing off his bloodied fangs.

"Fuck..."

"Soon," was all Seungmin said before his lips were attached to Jisung's neck again. Jisung wailed and both hands came up to clutch Seungmin's shoulders. Seungmin was sucking with renewed fervor. The hand not buried in Jisung's hair slid down to palm at Jisung's crotch, allowing Jisung to experience a temporary relief before Seungmin licked his wound closed and pulled away altogether. He maneuvered Jisung onto the couch and stood above him, unbuckling his pants as he looked down on Jisung. Jisung's big brown eyes stared back, wide open and devouring as they scanned down Seungmin's body, pausing at the prominence in Seungmin's pants.

"Like what you see?" Seungmin asked, smirking. Jisung repositioned himself so that he was kneeling on the couch, ass poked out and back arched.

"Do you?" Jisung returned, looking over his shoulders.

"If you don't want this, tell me, and I will stop," Seungmin said, taking a step forward, eyes trained on the way Jisung's boxers tightened over his ass.

"Okay," Jisung answered. Seungmin dipped his hands into Jisung's boxers and pulled them down, revealing Jisung's puckered hole. He took a finger and prodded at it, gasping as it slid in easily. His finger came out wet with lube and he looked up at Jisung, who had his bottom lip in between his teeth, watching. Upon making eye contact, Jisung whipped his head back around to avoid it.

"Before I came out of my room, I was um, getting ready to," Jisung cleared his throat before continuing. But then you called me and I didn't get to," Jisung attempted to stutter through an explanation. Seungmin was only half listening. He had reached into his pants and began stroking himself at the sight of Jisung. When only a grunt was offered in response, Jisung peered over his shoulder again. Seungmin stepped forward and guided his cock into Jisung's wet and ready warmth.

Groans from the both of them were heard as Seungmin began to fuck into Jisung, only giving him moments to adjust. Seungmin leaned forward, bracing his hands on the couch just outside of Jisung's smaller hands, as he rammed himself into Jisung again and again. Jisung's arms gave out causing him to fall face-forward into the couch. Seungmin growled hearing Jisung's melodic moans muffled yet again. He leaned down and slid his fingers into Jisung's hair, gripping it tight as he pulled Jisung back up.

"There we go. Nice and loud for me," Seungmin panted. Jisung's moans began to ring out into the apartment again and Seungmin reveled in not having to listen to them through several walls. It wasn't long before Jisung began chanting Seungmin's name, ceaseless as if it was the only thing he could think to say. Seungmin forced Jisung to stand on his knees with a tug of his hair. With Jisung this close, Seungmin couldn't help but to began licking at Jisung's neck again, nipping at the scar that was already healing from his earlier feeding.

"Do it, do it, do it, oh fuck, Seungm-" Jisung's voice cut off into a wail as Seungmin sunk his teeth into Jisung's vein yet again. Seungmin grunted as the taste of his best friend's blood and grip Jisung's wall had on his cock caused him to spill into Jisung. Jisung let out a small squeal before shuddering through an orgasm, shooting his load onto their couch and slumping in Seungmin's hold. Seungmin licked the wound closed again.

"So when can we do that again?" Jisung asked as he pulled away from Seungmin and collapsed on the couch with his boxers still hanging from his ankle. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Be nice to me pls ! Hope this quick little drabble brings u a little happiness!


End file.
